Love For Rorscash
by Gene's Gal
Summary: A cheering up present for my friend. Rorscash falls for Ashleigh, a woman he saves. But when danger looms, will their love surrive? Don't own the characters or the Watchmen comic. Just a good story to read.


Love For Rorscash

Just a oneshot to cheer up my friend, don't own the characters or the Watchmen comic. Story is about a woman who was always in Rorscash's life: Ashleigh. Will she stop him from making a mistake?

Ashleigh was in love, that she couldn't deny. Ever since he rescused her, she had grown closer to Rorscash, the man that held many mysteries but was the one for her. He even showed her his face from his unusual mask, that very night they kissed and made love under the stars. But now that he was off on a misson with Nite Owl to stop a powerful secret, she was too late to ask him a very important question. As she wept on the couch that they got to know each other, she started to remember the blissful days they had together.

When they first met, it was by chance as she was nearly attacked by a drunken ass wipe who wanted more than just a kiss. Her screams and cries were blocked out by the constant traffic, she knew her fate was that she would be raped and left scarred forever. All the sudden, a dark shadow came towards them. "Leave the woman alone," Said a raspy voice. The attacker looked at the shadow's direction, then he started laughing. "Nah, come out and fight coward!" He said, pushing Ashleigh on the ground with a full force. The shadow came out from the darkness to reveal a masked man, a hat on his head and wearing a drenched overcoat. "You! Rorscash? I ain't afraid of you, masked scum!" Ashleigh was stunned by this stranger, she could feel his eyes staring to her back to the attacker. "Oh yeah, be afraid now!" Rorscash took his arm and twisted it to make a bone crack, the attacker screamed in agony as Rorscash punched powerful blows to make the man fall on the ground in pain. "You basturd! You will get your just desserts soon. One day, you will!" The man warned but Rorscash threw him in the dustbin and shut the lid, brushing the dirt off his gloves. Ashleigh was amazed and afraid of this masked stranger, she knew of the Watchmen but never had thoughts about them. "Are you alright?" He asked, coming towards her. She shifted away, her eyes never leaving his face. "Please, don't hurt me! I'm inoncent, I swear!" She cried, letting the flowing tears fall down her cheeks. Rorscash sighed, why on earth would he hurt a woman? He wasn't like that, not to one who was beautfiul under the neon lights. "I'm not, let me help you up." He offered his gloved hand which she stared at it then returned to his face. "You're postive that you won't hurt me?" She asked again. Rorscash nodded his head, then Ashleigh took his hand and lifted up only to land in his arms. They looked at each other like lovers to be, moments passed as they felt feelings that not once they have felt before in their lives. Rorscash was first to break free from the embrace, brushing off the dirt and smuges from Ashleigh's clothes and face. His gentle touches made her shut her eyes, letting bliss overflow her. "Hey, open your eyes." He said which she instanly did, she could sense underneath the mask that he was smiling at her that she returned it with a wide grin. "Come on, let's head to my place to get you cleaned up." Wrapping her arm around his, the pair walked down the wet streets of New York not noticing the real world only in a state of comfort and care.

Ashleigh quickly recovered from her near rape attack within a few days, Rorscash was pleased to see such a nearly damaged woman become confident and more beautiful with each day passing. Strangely, he wanted to tell her about his past and what lay behind the mask. She was trustworthy, funny and warm to be around with. He felt at peace whenever she was around, no longer feeling angry or bitter to write in his journal. It was now written like a love sick man, descirbing her amazing eyes and her long hair that tickled his skin when she had it down. They had many nights on his couch, talking about her life and what was happening in the world until they fell asleep in each other's arms. Ashleigh couldn't help her growing feelings for Rorscash, his voice was less raspy and was a proper gentleman like the olden times. She loved speaking to him, cooking amazing meals and even cleaned his apartment which he hated but grew to love it. In her dreams, she always asked him to remove the mask so that she could see his face. It ended with it nearly off, gasping and panting of what could have happened. She knew that she had to know the real Rorscash before letting her feelings overtake her so she planned a night under the stars, a true romantic setting.

The night was beautiful, stars shining along with a half moon. Ashleigh studied Rorscash as he was finishing off his glass of wine, she could barely see his small lips and wondered what they would be like to feel them on hers. "What is it?" He asked, placing his glass down. "Rorscash, I want to thank you for everything you have done for me the last couple of days. I know we have grown close and have spoken about my life, no parents and stayed in a ophange until I was eighteen where I went to discover the world and came back here to do my dream job of being a journalist though I haven't found any good enough jobs for it at the moment. I want to know about your life and what's underneath the mask." She replied, holding her breath afterwards. Rorscash felt tenison rippling in his body, he knew that one day he would have to tell her. But he was afraid of losing her, he didn't her to scream and run away never to return. He was in love with Ashleigh and life without her was meaningless. He stood up and took her hand to walk towards the edge of the apartment building, the busy night traffic filled the sounds while the smells of cooked food and sewers lingered. "Ashleigh, what I am about to say and do may frighten you forever. I don't want to lose you, not now not ever. I'm in love with you and if you want to leave right now before we do anything, then go ahead." He warned her. She understood him but didn't move at all, her heart lept with joy that he was in love with her as she exatly felt the same. "Please, tell me. I love you too and I'm not leaving." She said, with a small grin. Rorscash gasped at her, letting his hands take hers and laid them on his chest. "Alright, then I begin."

His tale of despair, horror, sadness, violence and then happiness lasted for a good two hours, Ashleigh was indeed shocked of his actions but forgave them in her heart. He spoke so passionatly like his own beating heart was torn out of his insides, he really wanted her to understand that though he did bad things he would be a better man if she was with him. "Rorscash," She said as he finished, her hand touching his mask. "I forgive you for everything, now take off your mask." She said, sweetly. He lowered her hand, then he slowly rolled it off to reveal a face that was neither handsome or ugly. Just right, she thought. His eyes stared down at her along with those lips that were eager to touch. Ashleigh smiled at the sight, she placed both of her hands on his face and let her lips match his. It was a long and passionate kiss, his hands rubbing up and down her body like he knew every part of her. When they broke away, Ashleigh pointed at a blanket that was laid out for the both of them. He nodded at her suggestion, then she led him to lay down and made everlasting love until the breaking dawn.

When Ashleigh awoke, she was alone with no Rorscash in sight. She quickly put her clothes on and headed back inside to see if he was in the apartment but he wasn't there either. Then her eyes fell on a note hand written on the table, she rushed towards it and read the following words:

_Ashleigh, I'm sorry to leave you. Nite Owl and I have found a horrifying secret hideout I was talking to you about, we are on our way to destory it. It's very dangerous and I may not return, please know that I will love you forever and thank you for last night. You have brought out feelings that I haven't felt before, I'm so proud that you understand everything about me and how we made love was like we were flying to heaven in each other's arms. Please don't mourn my death forever, just remember the memoies we shared together. I love you now and forever. Rorscash._

The letter fell on the floor as Ashleigh sat on the couch and wept out loud, her heart was in agony and her body shook violently. How could he leave her like this? If he was dead, then her life without him was nothing. She would rather join him than live on this earth alone, there had to be a way to save him from his fate but what?

Later on that day, she heard a loud rumble outside that grabbed her attention from her dreamless sleep. She ran out of the apartment to find a giant Owl machine that was hovering over the ground, then her eyes fell on a tall man that had a mask over his eyes but there was no sign of Rorscash. "Are you Ashleigh?" He asked in his deep American accent. "Yes, are you Nite Owl?" She replied, folding her arms while walking towards him. "Yes, you must come with me. Rorscash is in trouble and needs your help, I don't know how long we got left." He said, without any fear or worry. Ashleigh frowned at him but went with him and flew up above the clouds in silence.

The ride was outstanding, everything looked small when they were up high until they reached the destantion on Nite Owl's radar where they slowly landed softly. "Come now, Ashleigh. We haven't got much time." He took her hand and ran towards a unusual building with crystals and dimonds glittering. The sight was beautiful, something you would stop and stare at it's wonders. But she was more concerened about Rorscash, was he okay and why was Nite Owl not really worried about his friend's near danger?

As they entered inside, Ashleigh gasped. All around the room were filled with candles, romantic music playing softly and Rorscash dressed in a tux without his mask. She looked at Nite Owl who was walking towards Silk Specktre with smiles on their faces, there was no sense of danger or threat any where. "Ashleigh, come to me." He comanded her. She looked at him, letting her body move without a moment's hesitation. When she was face to face with him, he knelt down on one knee and pulled out a small box that had a nine carct gold engagement ring. "I know we have known each other for only a couple of days but I can't deny what we feel. Ashleigh, will you marry me?" He asked. She gasped and placed her hands over her mouth, this is what she wanted to do but he got there first. The cheek! "Oh Rorscash, yes I will marry you!" She cried, letting happy tears fall down her cheeks. He placed the ring on her finger, a perfect fit. Silk Specktre and Nite Owl cheered as Ashleigh and Rorscash kissed, it was a emotional moment that would last forever. As they pulled away, they held onto each other and walked with the other couple to admire the beautfiul house they were now going to live in for good.

THE END

Authour's Note, This is for my friend BG, I hope it was good. Not perfect but did you see that I used your name? Hope you love it when you read it!


End file.
